Mais do que palavras
by Gemini-sama
Summary: Songfic para comemorar o niver do nosso querido cubinho de gelo... Kamus! Tá meio corrida a fic... resumo horrível... aviso! conteúdo YAOI! bem fraquinho mas tem leiam ! plis !


Originalmente a musica More than words pertence ao Extreme

_Saying I love you/ Is not the words I want to hear from you/ It's not that I want you/ Not to say, but if you only knew/ How easy it would be to show me how you feel/ More than words is all you have to do to make it real/ Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me/ Cause I'd already know_

_( Dizer "eu te amo"/ Não são as palavras que eu quero ouvir de você./ Não é que eu não / queira que você diga/ Mas se você apenas soubesse/ Como seria fácil me mostrar como você se sente.../ Mais do que palavras é tudo que você tem de fazer / para tornar isso real./ Então você não teria de dizer que me ama/ Pois eu já saberia..._ )

Era uma fria tarde março, Miro estava sentado no chão de sua casa com as costas encostadas em uma pilastra. Comia uma fruta, e pensava. Pensava naquele que era o seu amor reprimido, secreto. Tinha raiva de si mesmo. " Como? Eu, Miro de Escorpião, fui amar esse... idiota". Estava nervoso, pois sabia o que o amigo sentia por ele. "Kamus de Aquário é orgulhoso demais pra assumir que está apaixonado por mim". Exato. Era por ele que Miro havia se apaixonado, por Kamus, o impossível, insensível, frio, cavaleiro de aquário. "Ah quem ele pensa que é? Acha que eu vou ficar correndo atrás dele? nunca". Por mais que ele falava que nunca correria atrás, sabia que não conseguiria viver sem Kamus. A distancia o deixava louco isso porque Miro o amava intensamente. Havia percebido isso faz pouco tempo quando, em uma de suas noitadas estava com uma garota e acabou chamando por ele...

- Flashback-

Miro estava em um quarto de uma boate com uma garota ruiva de olhos verdes. Então no meio da transa

Miro: Ahhh... Kamus... eu... eu... ai- a garota havia dado um BELO tapa na cara de Miro - que foi?

Garota: você me chamou por outro nome, e ainda por cima - fez cara de nojo - era o nome de um HOMEM!

Miro confuso: Como?

Garota levantando e se afastando de Miro: você acabou de me chamar de Kamus, seu viado- pega suas coisas e sai correndo para fora do quarto.

Miro ainda estava um pouco excitado: Kamus? Por que- e começou a lembrar do francês, excitando-se mais - ahhh Kamus... olha o que faz comigo! Não consigo mais transar com uma mulher sem pensar em você- ele adormece ainda pensando no amado.

- Fim do Flashback -

Miro distraiu-se enquanto lembrava daquela noite. A faca ao invés de escorregar pela fruta, acabou atingindo o seu dedo, onde fez um corte profundo. "Ai caramba". Colocou o dedo na boca para tentar estancar o sangramento. Entrou em sua casa buscando alguma coisa para cobrir o ferimento. Encontrou uma gaze e um esparadrapo. Começou a cobri-lo, mas sem muito sucesso. "Ahhh que merda, eu não sei fazer isso". Lembrou-se então de seu 'enfermeiro de plantão'. Sim ele, de novo... Kamus. Miro foi até o seu quarto e sentou-se na cama. Retirou de dentro da gaveta da cômoda uma caixinha de lembranças. Procurou um pouco até encontrar o que queria. Uma foto. Uma única foto de quando ele era pequeno. E ele estava lá. Kamus estava ao seu lado, como se fosse um irmão mais velho. Ele sorria e tentava segurar Miro, para que não se machucasse mais. Pela foto cava pra ver um Miro totalmente sujo e cheio de arranhões e feridas, isso era porque estava provocando os garotos mais velhos, tomando uma surra dos mesmos. Kamus ao chegar no local puxou o "pestinha" daquele meio. Depois o carregou para um canto, pegou a caixinha de primeiros socorros que o mestre sempre deixava lá perto da arena e começou a cuidar dos ferimentos de Miro. "Hahaha... o Kamus tava tentando me segurar naquele dia! Eu ficava fugindo dele toda hora... até que ele me prendeu com uns negócios q pareciam algemas de gelo! Uhmmm... ". Miro se espantou com o pensamento que estava tendo, e a reação de seu corpo"Escorpião! Que tipo de pensamentos são esses?... ahhh quem eu quero enganar? Eu não consigo parar de pensar naquele maldito! O que você fez comigo Kamus". Levantou-se bruscamente derrubando a caixa de lembranças. VOltou ao banheiro. Sentia que uma raiva enorme estava por arrebentar seu peito. Bateu no espelho com sua mão já machucada, estilhaçando-o. "Droga Kamus... porque pra você é tão difícil dizer que gosta de mim? Não precisa ser 'eu te amo' mas basta um... um gesto, um carinho! MAS NãO VOCÊ É FRIO E IDIOTA DEMAIS PRA ISSO! eu te amo e te odeio! Por que você não demonstra nada? Assim não precisaria falar, um gesto vale mais do que mil palavras. Eu saberia...

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two/ More than words to show you feel/ That your love for me is real/ What would you say if I took those words away/ Then you couldn't make things new/ Just by saying I love you/ More than words_

_( O que você faria se meu coração fosse rasgado em dois/ Mais do que palavras para mostrar que você sente/ Que seu amor por mim é verdadeiro./ O que você diria se eu afastasse para longe aquelas palavras/ Então você não poderia criar coisas novas/ Simplesmente dizendo "eu amo você"./ Mais do que palavras... )_

Três casas acima, mais precisamente no templo de Aquário, também havia um cavaleiro sentado, pensando. Estava muito triste, pois sabia que havia perdido seu melhor amigo por causa de um sentimento confuso. Ele, Kamus, o frio cavaleiro estava trancado em sua casa, pois seu melhor amigo, Miro, havia confundido o sentimento de amizade com amor. "Ahhh... que coisa mais idiota! Como... um homem se apaixonar por outro homem? Principalmente o Miro, não é ele que cata todas as mulheres quando sai? Ah me poupe".

- Flashback - Conversa Miro x Kamus -

A alguns dias atrás:

Miro chega correndo na casa de Aquário, o incidente da boate acabava de acontecer: Kamus?

Kamus atende a porta: Miro? O que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

Miro: Eu tenho que falar contigo Kamus. É muito sério!

Kamus preocupado: Tudo bem então. Entre!

Miro entra e se senta em um dos sofás da casa de aquário. Aquele lugar era tão confortável. Mas uma coisa o tornava especial. O perfume cítrico de Kamus, aquele cheiro envolvente o matava.

Miro: Olha Kamus eu vou direto ao assunto, não quero ficar enrolando - ele respira fundo - ontem a noite eu estava em uma boate... é interrompido

Kamus seco: eu não quero saber de suas aventuras sexuais Miro.

Miro nervoso: Kamus por favor não me interrompa!

Kamus: ...

Miro: Bom eu tava lá... com a garota - Kamus olhou com uma cara de desaprovação para Miro - então... eu tava lá e aconteceu uma coisa que eu nunca pensei que pudesse acontecer - ele para de falar e olha para Kamus, este por sua vez não entende nada- eu falei o nome de outra pessoa!

Kamus sarcástico: Nossa! Sério? Que horror Miro! Também com tantas amantes!

Miro vermelho: Mas não era nenhuma das minhas amantes...

Kamus ainda sarcástico: Oh! era de quem entÃo Miro?

Miro: era o seu nome Kamus!

Kamus: hauhauhauhuahuhauhauhahuauhahauhuahuhauhahuahuauha... Miro... acho q vc bebeu de novo!

Miro bravo: eu não bebi Kamus... eu chamei por você enquanto tava transando com um MULHER ontem!

Kamus estava pasmo no sofá: Pare de falar besteiras Miro!

Miro: eu não estou falando besteiras... é a verdade Kamus!

Kamus já se levantando: Sim Miro... agora vai para a sua casa, deve estar cansado.

Miro se levanta também: NÃo Kamus... não vou sair daqui até você me escutar!

Kamus: olha aqui Miro eu não quero ouvir histórias de bêbados ok?

Miro corre e se posta na frente de Kamus: Vai me ouvir sim! Porque eu não estou bêbado, e não estou contando história nenhuma... é a mais pura verdade! Se caso você nÃo percebeu, eu te amo Kamus!

Kamus olha nos olhos dele e sarcasticamente: eu também te amo Miro... agora vai pra sua casa!

Miro: NÃo - e inesperadamente rouba um beijo do cavaleiro. Kamus no começo estava horrorizado com a atitude do amigo "o que ele pensa que está fazendo". Mas aos poucos, quando Miro resolve aprofundar o beijo, fazendo de tudo para que Kamus abrisse a boca para poder invadi-la com sua língua, Kamus cede e se deixa levar pela sensação maravilhosa que aquela boca quente estava causando. "uhmmm eu estou gostando disso". então começou a retribuir o beijo ousado do escorpião. Miro ao perceber isso começa a abrir a camisa de aquário, revelando um tórax definido. COmeça a acaricia-lo com as mãos fortes, Kamus se assusta depois de ser levemente arranhado por Miro. Ele acorda, parecia que estava meio dopado. Miro ainda tenta segura-lo perto mas Kamus se afasta rapidamente.

Kamus vermelho de raiva: O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTA FAZENDO ESCORPIÃO?

Miro: te beijando dã!

Kamus: Miro saia daqui - ele tentava se controlar.

Miro: nananinanão! Principalmente agora que eu sei que você não resiste a mim. - cara de safado - ah Kamus vai admite!

Kamus: Não vou admitir nada... porque não tenho o que admitir- roxooo de raiva - Miro você é meu AMIGO, entendeu? Aliás... somos dois homens!

Miro: e dai?

Kamus: humph... Miro, um relacionamento entre dois homens é totalmente inaceitável!

Miro decepcionado: mas por que Ka - interrompido

Kamus: Miro entenda que eu só te quero como amigo! AMIGO entendeu- respira fundo e fecha os olhos - por favor Miro retire-se da minha casa!

Aquela foi a gota d'água para Miro, retirou-se da casa, prometendo para si mesmo que não iria chorar, nem entristecer-se por causa daquele cavaleiro. Mesmo assim, estava com o coração partido em dois!

Kamus espera os passos do cavaleiro se afastarem, então escorrega o corpo pela porta sentando-se no chão. "Quem eu estou querendo enganar? Miro por que fez isso comigo? POr que despertaste em mim algo tão profundo? Eras somente o meu irmãozinho, mas agora... Mas que merda Miro. Eu não posso te amar..."

Kamus sabia que o seu sentimento pelo cavaleiro de escorpião era verdadeiro, mas tinha certeza que Miro queria somente brincar com ele. "como uma pessoa como o Miro vai se apaixonar de vez, principalmente por um homem. Miro, o garanhão do Santuário, tenho certeza que sou só mais uma das brincadeiras dele. droga Miro" permaneceu ali sentado por um longo tempo!

- Fim do Flashback -

"Não só Miro confundiu amizade com amor, eu também confundi. Eu amo... não... o Miro é meu amigo! Tenho que descer e conversar com eleÉ isso! Ah.. quem eu estou querendo enganar! Bom vai ser melhor assim! Espero"

Então começa a descer pensativamente as escadas até escorpião...

_Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand/ All you have to do is close your eyes/ And just reach out your hands and touch me/ Hold me close don't ever let me go/ More than words is all I ever needed you to show/ Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me/ Cause I'd already know_

_( Agora que eu tentei conversar com você e te fazer entender/ Tudo que você tem a fazer é fechar seus olhos/ E apenas estender suas mãos e me tocar./ Me abrace apertado, não me deixe partir jamais./ Mais do que palavrasé tudo que eu sempre precisei que você mostrasse./ Então você não teria de dizer que me ama/ Pois eu já saberia... )_

Kamus para ao ouvir o barulho de algo quebrando dentro da casa de Escorpião. Corre em direção a casa, preocupado com o "amigo". Nem bate na porta, entra direto.

Kamus gritando: MIROOO! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?

Miro sai com a mão toda machucada de sangrando do banheiro: O QUE VOCÊ QUER AQUI- o sangue escorria pela casa.

Kamus preocupado: Primeiro quero saber se está bem! Depois eu te falo o resto!

Miro: EU TO ÓTIMO! PODE IR EMBORA PORQUE EU NÃO QUERO SABER DO RESTO- tentava parar o fluxo do sangue com um pedaço de pano.

Kamus: Miro deixa de ser bobo - disse com uma voz repreendedora - deixe-me ajudar.

Miro: Não Kamus - falava com uma voz decidida, mas isso não abalava Kamus. que sempre tinha a palavra final

Kamus começou a se aproximar de Miro, levando-o de volta ao banheiro onde pegou uma pinça e com a maior delicadeza que pode começou a tirar os cacos da mão do cavaleiro. Miro sempre que sentia Kamus aproximar a pinça, encolhia-se.

Miro: Aiii Kamus! Isso dói sabia- choramingava, na verdade não doía tanto, ele sempre fazia isso com Kamus.

Kamus sorrindo: para com isso Miro. Não ta doendo tanto!

Miro com voz chorosa (pura manha): Ta sim!

Kamus: Pronto terminei de tirar os cacos - pegou um vidrinho de dentro do armário - agora vamos cuidar dos ferimentos!

Miro tentando escapar de Kamus: NÃo isso não!

Kamus: Ahhh Miro nem vem- e começa a por o remédio na mão do escorpiano

Miro: Ai!

Kamusé só enfaixar agora chorão!

Miro: ...

Kamus sorrindo enfaixa a mão de Miro.

Kamus: ainda ta doendo- pergunta com cara de preucupado

Miro: Só um pouco - olha para o chão - Brigado Kamus...

Kamus: de nada... posso falar o que eu vim falar?

Miro: pode... mas faz o seguinte me espera no quarto q eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra gente comer!

Kamus: ok - ele segue em direção ao quarto de Miro, onde encontra a caixa de lembranças dele, espalhada no chão. Ele vê a foto de quando eram pequenos. Sorri relembrando aquela época.

Miro volta trazendo uma grande bandeja, com café e bolachas: está vendo minhas recordações Kamus? Ou melhor. Nossas recordações?

Kamus olha muito sério para Miro: eu sei que são nossas recordações Miro. Você sempre foi meu melhor amigo, meu irmão - Miro levanta a sobrancelha - E eu acho que nós confundimos os sentimentos. - ao terminar desvia o olhar de Miro

Miro: Kamus, você acha que eu estaria me humilhando na sua frente, como fiz aquele dia na sua casa, se estivesse apenas brincar contigo- Kamus não fala nada - você acha que eu iria dizer para uma mulher o nome de um simples amigo na hora da transa? Kamus abra esses olhos por favor!

Kamus: mas Miro entendaé simplesmente impossível uma relação...

Miro cansado: entre dois homens bla bla bla... já cansei de ouvir isso Kamus de aquário- kamus se cala e olha mais uma vez para o chão - falei tudo o que tinha que falar, simples palavras... eu te amo! Agora cadê a você pensar nisso cavaleiro. - ele se retira do quarto indo pegar alguma coisa no banheiro.

Kamus se deita na cama de escorpião. Por todos os lados sente o perfume forte do amigo, fechou os olhos. Lembrando-se do sorriso, do jeito, da voz... de cada coisa marcante no escorpiano, mas uma coisa o fez estremecer: o beijo que lhe fora roubado. Ainda sentia aquela boca quente envolvendo a sua, começou a sentir seu corpo reagindo. "Ahhh Kamus para com isso! Você já deixou essa fase a um tempo!... Pior que eu sei disso... mas o Miro! Ai Zeus o que eu faço? Eu não posso mais mentir pra mim". Então lembrou-se de alguém dizer para agir por impulsão, entregar-se aos sentimentos do coração, dar adeus a razão. Não sabia se era capaz de fazer isso... mas...

Miro adentrou o quarto com outra roupa, somente de bermuda, pois a outra estava toda manchada.

Ele percebe que Kamus está deitado em sua cama então comenta: hehehe... como eu queria te ver aqui deitado - sorri malicioso - nào sabia que seria tão fácil assim.

Kamus se levanta, sentando-se na cama: Miro... eu - olha para o chão - que queria dizer...

Miro: ...

Kamus: eu não sei se eu... quero isso... mas... Miro, eu tenho...

Miro: eu já te entendi Kamus - respira e olha no fundo dos olhos do aquariano - você está com receio de se envolver comigo, porque acha que não passa de um simples joguinho! Estou certo?

Kamus apenas confirma com a cabeça e fecha os olhos.

Miro chega perto de Kamus e se ajoelha, ficando com o rosto na mesma altura que o dele: Kamus...

Kamus olha fundo naqueles olhos azuis maravilhosos levanta uma de suas mão e toca o rosto do escorpiano.

Miro: quanto tempo eu esperei por isso...

Kamus se levanta levando Miro consigo, o abraça forte. Parece que nunca mais vão se soltar. Miro deixa escapar um soluço.

Kamus: que foi Miro? Machuquei a sua mão... eu...

Miro: calma... - dá um selinho em Kamus - eu estou feliz Kamus - encosta-se no peito do francês - só isso...

Kamus: eu acho que ainda tenho que dizer algumas coisas... - Miro poe o dedo indicador nos lábios dele

MIro: você conhece aquela famosa frase? um gesto vale mais do que mil palavras- Kamus faz sinal de positivo com a cabeça - então Kamus, mesmo você negando que vem aqui para cuidar de mim por outra razão que não seja amizade, eu percebo que a razão verdadeira está escondida em seus gestos e carinho. Se me perguntar por que eu te agüento, ou melhor, por que sou o UNICO que te agüenta, vai descobrir a resposta em gestos não em palavras.

Kamus olha carinhosamente para Miro, o que ele havia dito era verdade, o único a aturar o mau humor de Kamus era ele... Miro. Então o aquariano resolve render-se aos instintos, ao amor. Sorri para MIro dizendo: Você me disse que um gesto vale mais do que palavras não é?

Miro: aham... mas o que você... uhmmmm - Miro é calado pela boca do amante. Eles ficam se beijando por um longo tempo, mas quando eles se separam.

Miro: Kamus? Por que a gente não continua da onde paramos da outra vez?

Kamus: uhummm... - e começa a curvar o corpo de Miro na cama, deitando-se por cima...

MIro: Bom a gente num parou bem ai mas... uhmmmm - sentiu o corpo de Kamus colar ao seu - pode ser dai mesmo!

Kamus sorri e volta a beijar a boca de seu amado, cada vez mais apaixonadamente...

N/A: gente essa fic foi feita as pressas, bom sinceramente foi porque esquecemos do aniversario do Kamus! Por isso foi feita mio corrida, acho q não ta muitooo boaaa mas dá pra engolir... depois a gente posta uma melhorzinha e mais bunitinha... bjuussss pra todos

** Feliz Aniversário Kamus de Aquário! **


End file.
